


Sex: Escape Valve

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Fight Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: A hunt goes wrong, two boys are injured, and they fix it with angry sex.





	Sex: Escape Valve

The silence in the car is tense, and the anger emanating from the two men palpable. Dean is focused on the road, and his grip on the steering wheel is stiff, knuckles turning white by virtue of the pressure.

Today was one of those days when absolutely everything went wrong, from the moment they arrived at the abandoned mine until the vampire’s death, which, by the way, happened by pure luck.

Once they get through the motel door, Dean just grabs Sam by the shoulders and slams him up against the wall, effectively trapping the younger man with his solid body. Sam hisses when his head hits the hard surface.

"You son of a bitch." The venom in Dean's voice evident, but when he feels Sam’s crotch against him, his body starts responding immediately.

"You messed up," Sam retorts, eyes darkening and flashing with anger. Like his older brother, the growing erection in the middle of his legs indicating his excitement with the proximity.

"This is _not_ what it looks like to me. And what crappy research did you do? Not even to find out that there was a second tunnel.”

“It wasn’t on the maps I saw. And it doesn’t justify the fact that you were reckless when you followed the vampire without me, Dean.”

“If I hadn’t gone, the boys would be dead now.”

“But they got hurt, which shouldn’t have happened,” Sam points out.

“It's your fault and of yours poor hunting skills.”

“Asshole!” Sam fumes as he pushes Dean out of him and throws a well-placed punch into his jaw.

Dean gasps at the sudden impact and tries to catch his breath. His face shows surprise because it’s unusual for Sam to throw the first punch, being Dean most likely to solve problems with his fists.

The reaction is almost immediate though, and he attacks Sam, both falling to the floor.

There is a fine line between anger and sex, and in situations like this they sort things out by fucking each other.

Not to mention that both are strong fighters and the best hunters on the planet, consequently, when they are angry, all the skills are used to subjugate each other during sex.

Soon clothes are pulled from muscular bodies with force, buttons fly across the room, and Dean's underwear is ripped out from his body.

When they are finally naked, their bodies shine with sweat, the skin is marked with scratches and bites, and the long limbs are entangled – the perfect inspiration for a sculptor.

At some point, they end up in a pile on the floor, and Sam has his brother trapped underneath him; Dean’s face pressed into the dirty carpet. The younger hunter uses his weight to his advantage, and his hands are clenched on Dean's wrists, holding it against his brother's lower back.

The position is uncomfortable for Dean, yet he doesn’t complain, more worried about the bad smell of the carpet under his nose, and the roughness in contact with his erection.

For Sam, the experience is being much more enjoyable, and he feels the all-consuming desire for power. The brother who practically raised him is writhing under him, naked, hot and perspiring.

A loud groan comes out of Sam's mouth when he slides his cock along the crack of Dean's ass, sweat and pre-come easing the way.

Dean tenses the instant he feels his brother’s hard cock between his ass cheeks and tries to get away from it. 

“Quiet, Dean. You gonna be my bitch today.”

Sam has to make a significant effort to keep his brother in the current position, which is difficult with the delicious sensations caused by Dean's ass against his cock.

Always attentive to his little brother's reactions, Dean realizes when Sam loosens the grip on his hands and takes the opportunity to hold his brother's legs between his. When the pressure on his hand is reduced even more, Dean counterattacks, releasing his arms and propping them on the floor, the perfect leverage for the spinning movement that he does, getting over Sam.

He knows all the pain points, and with a well-placed elbow in his brother's belly Dean is entirely free, standing up quickly.

In seconds Sam is in his brother again. He blames himself for his stupidity and doesn’t intend to make the same mistake again. Dean is a formidable opponent, and Sam has to use all his skills to fight him.

Now they are both fighting on the floor, using various movements learned during John’s training until Sam has Dean on his back. He’s on his side, with his legs on Dean's waist, while his arms grip the other man's wrists, which doesn’t allow much maneuvering for its part. He looks for friction to his throbbing member on the side of Dean's chest, who has his own cock rubbing insistently on Sam's thigh.

Neither of them wants to give up, and they are accustomed to being tested to their limits so that they can continue this dispute for a long time before the winner finally gets his prize.

A sharp elbow to Sam's sternum and Dean manages to change their position, now with his little brother in his back and he between the long legs, which are immediately wrapped around his waist. Sam is a fucking Octopus, and it doesn’t deatake long for his arms to cling around Dean's neck.

Dean manages to kneel with a Herculean effort, pulling Sam against him and standing up. He carries his brother the few steps to the bed and throws him on it unceremoniously, the large body sinking into the mattress. He wants to take his little brother apart, make him beg.

There’s a breathless sound coming from his little brother’s mouth, and Dean’s climbing on top of him. They struggle for a few minutes – practically fused into each other – and suddenly Sam's red mouth is a temptation that Dean can’t resist. There’s nothing gentle about this kiss; it’s furious, demanding and soon it turns into a slick mess of tongues dueling for dominance. Sam's kissing him back like his life depends on it.

The tension between them is still present, as if it’s a physical thing about to snap, and Dean needs some release – _soon_ – so he bites Sam’s bottom lip, and the kiss ends.

"Motherfucker," Sam screams in exasperation.

"Leave Mom out of it," the older hunter says smugly.

“Jerk.”

"How about you stop being a whining little bitch and fight like a man? Or don’t you have enough testosterone in you? Well, with all this feminine hair after all…"

The teasing is all the motivation that Sam needs, and his reaction is instantaneous, the adrenaline propelling him up. He flips them, getting out of bed and grabbing Dean by the waist, transporting the other man to the carpet; Dean’s back hits the floor with a thud, and he lets out an angry growl. He prefers the floor because he will fuck Dean like a bitch, and the bed doesn’t suit his purpose.

Without any elegance and before Dean can recover, he sits on his big brother's chest, knees and ankles gripping his brother's shoulders and arms to the floor.

“You lost, man. Don’t fight it.” Sam’s voice is low and dangerous.

But it turns out that Dean is a strategist, he knows when to step back and wait for the perfect opportunity, which doesn’t stop him from showing sarcasm on his freckled face while he opens his mouth slowly.

Quickly, Sam pushes his erection completely into it, and his annoying big brother looks smug even with his beautiful mouth stuffed full of dick.

Dean's expression no longer matters when the fantastic suction on his cock starts. There’s a lot of saliva, and Dean's enthusiasm is incredible. He blows him like he can’t get enough of Sam’s cock, and the younger man groans loudly, especially when Dean swirls his tongue around his glans.

The older hunter uses all the tricks to make his brother come fast, releasing the member from his mouth and running his tongue a few times over the slit – precisely as Sam likes – before swallowing the spongy head completely.

Dean knows that Sam loves his mouth anywhere on his body, and particularly on his cock – it must be some fetish. He can often get his brother to the climax in seconds, especially when he touches Sam's prostate with a single finger. As it isn’t possible now with his hands clamped under the weight of the Sasquatch sitting on him, he'll have to improvise. So he goes on with his sweet torture, taking his brother dick really deep, his eyes locked with him intensely.

Sam’s cheeks are flushed, and the green eyes are bright, accentuating his beauty; the pleasure clearly visible on his face.

The blowjob is rough, and Dean doesn’t bat a fucking eyelash, keeping sucking and committing a physical attack on Sam’s cock, whose gaze is pure lust.

Not all the demons in hell could stop the sensations running through Sam’s body, and his intention to fuck Dean like a bitch wholly forgotten by the wave of arousal hitting him with such force that he thinks he will spontaneously enter into combustion.

Sam lets out a loud moan with his eyes tightly closed. The long hair is messy, even so still frames the angles of his face perfectly. Dean needs him _now_ , and shit, he really needs to cum, his cock thick and hard against his stomach.

The older hunter increases his efforts, getting his brother’s member as far down his throat as possible and feeling the dark pubic hair tickling his nose; his spit is pooling at the base of Sam’s dick.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam grabs Dean's head in both hands, straining his cock into his brother's mouth deeper. The impulses continue for a few minutes until the sensation is too much for Sam, and he feels his orgasm tear through his body like a lightning bolt in a storm.

As soon as Dean feels the first drop of sperm in his mouth, he releases Sam’s cock and pushes his brother out of him; the combination of anger and adrenaline making Dean act like a beast.

The next thing Sam knows he’s face down on the floor, struggling with his brother’s weight on top of him. The effects of his orgasm leaving Sam unable to defend himself adequately while his big brother’s a wall on his back. His attempts to escape are, at least, pathetic.

Dean – the ever-efficient fighter he’s – holds Sam's wrists in his hands, pulling the arms painfully on the younger man's back, his knees on the side of Sam's buttocks.

“My turn, bitch,” Dean declares triumphantly.

The indignation on Sam's face when he looks at his brother over his shoulder turns out to be comic.

"What? Did you think I was just going to lie down and take it, like a good slut? I thought you knew me better, man.”

Dean’s muscular body has Sam pinned below him. Although the chances of escape are remote, and despite his lethargic state – after all he just shot out all his energy through his cock – the younger man is stubborn and continues to try to dislodge the weight on his back.

“You played dirty.” The patented puppy dog eyes accompany the accusation.

Nevertheless, Dean won’t fall for this, and his tone is dripping with sarcasm, “In love and war, everything is worth, baby.”

When he realizes that Dean will not retreat, Sam changes tactics, "Okay, man, I can suck you."

The laughter that reaches Sam’s ears is outrageous.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but your skills in this department aren’t so good, so I prefer your ass," he says, pressing his sizable length against his little brother’s asshole.

Sam keeps trying to dislodge his brother from his back; however, he can’t escape, and when he feels the mushroom of Dean's cock forcing his way through his entrance, he knows he lost this fight. Sam lets out a hurt noise at the initial penetration, and he’s unable to avoid the cry that escapes his throat when his big brother’s impressive member finally invades him. It hurts like hell, the pain radiating toward his back and legs. They’ve done it this way countless times before, yet, Sam’s not quite ready for Dean’s girth.

And at the moment, Dean is unconcerned about making it good for his brother; so he ignores the long limbs flouncing underneath him and starts to fuck Sam furiously, taking all his anger out on Sam’s ass.

Dean moves a hand at the nape of Sam's neck, forcing him down as he fucks him mercilessly.

“Fucker!” The younger hunter shouts.

All his attempts to throw his big brother off are unsuccessful, only inducing Dean to pin him down with more force.  

Anger is a powerful aphrodisiac for both, elevating their arousal to the stratosphere, and although most of the times Sam ends up fucked, he doesn’t care really since every step of the way is significant; each movement building tension that will subsequently explode into mind-blowing orgasms.

Besides that, the pleasure is always very satisfying, and Dean's cock inside him fills gaps he didn’t even know existed. The pain eventually becomes quite pleasant.

Sam is lost in a sea of sensations, Dean's member bruising his asshole until it begins to hit his prostate without mercy, making Sam's body react as ever, the pain slowly dissipating and giving way to pleasure.

At some point, Sam’s movements change, and he’s no longer trying to get rid of Dean; and yeah, he’s trying impaling himself on his brother's cock.

Sam remembers having read somewhere that women are subjugated in sex because of penetration, some psychological bullshit about a man entering a woman's body, the feeling of violation and helplessness even though sex is consensual. Not to mention the feminine role often attributed to the bottom in a relationship between gay men.

Despite that, Sam doesn’t feel that way. There is no violation. It’s so rough, so painful and equally good. He loves his brother buried deep inside his body, stretching and marking him; the joy of being dominated by the man he loves.

The slap of flesh echoing in the room is loud and wild, increased by the two men’s groans and grunts. It’s quite likely that other people may hear them, though no one has complained until now.

Slamming in and out, Dean puts all the anger into every thrust, and also all love he feels for his little brother. Some may say this is a contradiction or even a paradox, but the intricate relationship between them is complex and unique. Few people would understand that.

It is a love able to transcend heaven and earth, angels and demons, and even God, aka Chuck. Still capable of overcoming lies, separations, deaths, and resurrections. They were made for each other and in every possible way.

Dean is still high in adrenalin, immensely pleased that he won once more. The power that comes with his little brother’s subjugation so enjoyable that took Dean a few moments to realize that Sam is no longer trying to escape but moaning so prettily for Dean to fuck him hard instead.

Dean is eager to obey, and he releases Sam's arms, pulling the other man to his knees and forcing his long legs open and wide for him, his hands roughly spreading Sam's ass cheeks. Dean’s heart is thrumming hard, and he never gets tired of seeing his dick coming in and out of the little pink opening, the muscles of his brother's ass contracting with every impulse.

“Moan louder, Sam.”

“Don’t.” The younger hunter refuses, anger rising through him again.

“Moan, damn it!” Dean demands, and he's almost feral, pounding ever faster and growling aggressively.

“Arrogant!” Sam replies, and then keeps his mouth shut, avoiding making any noise.

As it could not be otherwise, the older brother in Dean doesn’t want to make things easier for his younger sibling. Then, without warning, he shoves two fingers inside Sam’s asshole, making him cry out and reflexively tighten his anal muscles around him.

"Fuck Dean! Stop!" Sam screams angrily, although there’s no attempt to escape from the new invasion.

The constriction is so intense and exquisite that Dean has to think about decomposed bodies to avoid cumming right now. He takes a deep breath as he feels Sam relax around him. When Dean resumes control, he stares down satisfied at the place where they are joined; the small hole is stretched to the maximum to accommodate the big dick inside him and two more thick fingers.

“I don’t know why you're complaining, man. You've been stretched far more than this. I saw the sordid video hidden in your laptop; the one where you were the main star and being fucked by two guys at the same time,” Dean says, keeping his hips moving.

After his initial surprise – he had no idea that his brother had seen the video of some of his activities while he was soulless – Sam tries to gather what remains of his dignity, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

"Not without preparation and lube, you moron."

“Oh, my bad, dude.” There is no remorse in his brother's expression; quite the contrary, he’s looking smug as hell as he continues to fuck Sam with his dick and fingers.

Dean puts a hand on Sam's hair, pulling him into a greedy kiss – the best way to make his little brother shut up. And don’t take long before he’s kissing back with a vengeance.

Eventually, Dean releases Sam's mouth, pulling his fingers free, and _finally_ , his little brother whimpers and moans in a high-pitched voice; a shit-eating grin appearing on Dean’s face.

Sam's body is giving into the pleasure provided by his big brother; the man he loves with all his strength and for whom he would die a thousand times, despite him being an asshole sometimes.

The asshole who continues to assault his prostate in a frenzy. Inevitably, the force of orgasm washing all over his body is so hard that the world explodes in white stars as he comes a second time, and he practically collapses on the floor since his arms cannot hold his weight anymore.

Naturally, Dean isn’t done yet, and all he can think about is found relief for himself. He eases out and maneuvers Sam roughly, transporting the other man to bed, putting his little brother chest against the mattress and the round ass over the edge of it.

Sam's hands barely grasp the sheets, and Dean is sinking his big cock into him again, making the younger man gasps while his sensitive and worn-out member is rubbing against the polyester. Dean hits his prostate nonstop, and it’s pleasurable, even though it’s still too soon for him to get hard again, so overwhelmed by the two previous orgasms.

“Damn it, Sammy! Knowing that I can entirely overpower you makes me crazy,” Dean growls while he pulls out almost completely before slamming into his brother, again and again; the headboard thumping incessantly against the wall.

_Yes._ He knows Dean is a control freak, always in charge; the need to dominate an essential aspect of his personality. Maybe it's a consequence of the way John raised them, and while Sam's relationship with his father was tumultuous, with Dean, it’s completely different. Although he wants to get some control, especially during hunting, in bed, when Dean wins, there's no resentment.

Instead, he gets off so badly on Dean fucking him senseless. The member inside him and the fingers painfully digging at his waist the only things keeping him grounded.

The older hunter’s thrusts get harder and faster; he’s using every ounce of energy he has in him. But Dean can’t look away from the profile in front of him. It's intoxicating. Sam’s eyes are closed, his soft hair is messy and wet –  the dark color that contrasts nicely with the white of the sheets – and the generous mouth is slightly open while small whimpers are coming out of it.

Dean’s getting close to the edge of his orgasm when Sam’s muscles squeeze perfectly around his cock again. He knees one long leg of his brother up onto the bed, opening him even more, and the rhythm grows immediately, short and quick impulses hammering the younger man into bed.

With every thrust, Dean's pleasure builds; he can feel everything while sliding his cock in and out of Sam's wet and warm entrance. It's like he's on the verge of an explosion, the accumulated pleasure in need of release. His muscles tighten up, and at the moment it happens, it's terrific.

Dean cries out in ecstasy, shooting out his load inside Sam’s asshole, and finally releasing all the tension.

The older hunter collapses against his brother's back, and the sexual tension is gone, leaving only a relaxed state of pleasure.

For some time, there is no movement, and Dean just breathes into Sam's hair, enjoying the sweet smell of the shampoo he usually uses. Dean raises his head and presses a kiss to Sam's temple, smiling when his brother opens his eyes and practically purrs tiredly.

When his brother starts to squirm under him, he pulls out carefully, and Sam winces anyway, cringing a little.

Dean pulls his brother with him toward the headboard so that his bodies are totally on the bed. The bright and expressive eyes fixed on him are full of love, and Dean also puts all the emotion he can collect in his expression.

No words are needed.

Their love is heavily founded in countless acts throughout their lives. There is no doubt that they love each other more than they love themselves, to the point of being unable to live without the other.

However, before it turns into an epic chick flick moment, Dean clears his throat and gives Sam his most cocky smile.

“I forgot something.”

“What?” Sam’s confused look is absolutely adorable.

“Cleaning!” Dean announces happily.

Sam knows what kind of cleaning Dean is referring to, more than accustomed to dealing with his tactics to divert attention from a moment of emotion. So he’s indulgent and does what is expected of him, giving Dean his best bitchface.

“Really, Dean?”

Dean ignores his brother completely, of course, moving and settling himself between Sam’s long legs.

A few drops of come are slowly working its way out of Sam's abused hole when Dean pulls the ass cheeks apart. Dean licks it meticulously, his tongue picking every drop, and the taste of his own semen is more bitter than Sam’s. A thick finger assists in the task, and his little brother writhes under his ministrations, probably very sensitive to all the attention he’s receiving.

When the older man is satisfied, he pulls away from Sam's ass, some come still in his mouth. He flips Sam on his back, arranging himself on top of him. With one hand he angles Sam's head, covering the younger man's mouth with his own, and transferring the content to him. Sam makes a face but swallows it obediently while Dean nestles against his neck.

"Gross, Dean," he complains, and his brother is a comforting weight on top of him. A muscular leg rests in the middle of his, making light pressure on his genitals, and Dean’s flaccid cock is touching his hip. His big brother’s sweaty hair is tickling his nose, and Sam inhales the smell, which isn’t very good, but it’s reassuring and familiar; the only home he has known all his life, along with the Impala, of course.

They lay silently for a few moments, breathing deeply. There is something indescribably satisfying about this type of sex, even though they are dirty, sweaty and sore. It’s a chance to take out some frustrations on the partner, and it helps relieve tension without the need for justification or subsequent apology – no winner or loser in the pleasure experienced.

"Are we good?" Dean sounds exhausted.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam responds softly.

They remain in each other's arms, and the anger has gone, at least until the next fight.


End file.
